


Dancin' in the moonlight

by karolinalightworm



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Baby Harry is just too cute, Falling In Love, Inspired by Music, James Potter is a Good Friend, James Potter is a good boyfriend, Multi, Severus Snape Being a Bastard, Sirius Black & James Potter Friendship, Snape is awful, and traumatized, sorry - Freeform
Language: Português europeu
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:55:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29069166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karolinalightworm/pseuds/karolinalightworm
Summary: Nos seus ultimos momentos de vida, Lily lembra da noite em que James esteve lá para ela. E ela não pode evitar pedir para ele sair com ela.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter





	Dancin' in the moonlight

"Avada Kedrava!"  
A maldição da cor dos seus olhos vinha na sua direção, e ela sabia que seria indolor, mas não pode evitar o grito de terror que lhe saiu. Lily ouvia Harry a chorar desesperado, gritando também ao ritmo de alguém que tinha, _ia_ , perder os pais. E naqueles últimos segundos de vida, ela fechou os olhos e ouviu a melodia a que ela e James costumavam dançar na sala de estar sempre que podiam. Lily não pode deixar de lembrar da primeira vez que ouvira aquela música que marcaria a sua vida.

❦︎❦︎❦︎❦︎❦︎❦︎❦︎❦︎❦︎❦︎❦︎❦︎❦︎❦︎❦︎❦︎❦︎❦︎❦︎❦︎❦︎❦︎❦︎

Lily estava nervosa. Porquê? Ela não sabia. Era só mais uma volta como monitora, mas desta vez James, que surpreendentemente tinha conseguido o papel de monitor chefe, estaria com ela. Nos primeiros meses ele achou melhor ela fazer as rondas com outra pessoa, pois não a queria deixar desconfortável, tendo em conta todas as vezes que ele a convidou para sair e foi rejeitado. Lily lembrava-se perfeitamente do início desse ano, quando ele, no meio da sala comunal, tinha caminhado até ela, passando as mãos pelos cabelos, um tique que Lily veio a saber mais tarde que era por nervosismo, e lhe tinha pedido desculpa pela quantidade de vezes que ele a tinha pedido para sair e não ter respeitado a resposta dela quando foi rejeitado. Ele parecia realmente arrependido dos seus atos, e Lily queria ter gritado na cara dele que queria que ele lhe pedisse mais uma vez para sair, que tinha começado a desenvolver sentimentos por ele, ou até mesmo que agradecia ele ter-se posto entre ela e Snape quando ele tentou puxá-la para uma sala, mas nunca conseguiu pois o Potter foi-se embora antes que ela pudesse dizer alguma coisa. Desde esse dia que eles vinham desenvolvendo uma amizade que ela acarinhava, mesmo negando para todas as pessoas que lhe perguntassem sobre.   
O facto de eles estarem numa fase boa não ajudou em nada ao crush que ela tinha desenvolvido nele. Mesmo assim, ela fazia para não mostrar os seus sentimentos, tendo James já ultrapassado os dele. Lily abanou a cabeça, afastando os pensamentos que só eram para a magoar e saiu da sala comunal, esperando por James à frente do retrato de entrada. Ela não teve de esperar muito, pois pouco tempo depois a risada inconfundivel do menino se ouvia ao fim do corredor.  
Inconscientemente Lily sorriu vendo a sombra dele ficar cada vez mais nítida, até que ele parou a frente dela. Sirius, que vinha com James, piscou-lhe e despediu-se deles, entrando na sala.  
— Vamos Lils? — perguntou James, dando-lhe o braço, não reparando na forma como Lily se agarrou rápido demais a ele.  
Eles rapidamente deram a volta aos andares de cima, não encontrando nenhum aluno fora da cama nem problemas que devessem ser reportados. Só quando chegaram ao andar das masmorras é que as coisas se complicaram.  
❦︎❦︎❦︎❦︎❦︎❦︎❦︎❦︎❦︎❦︎❦︎❦︎❦︎❦︎❦︎❦︎❦︎❦︎❦︎❦︎❦︎❦︎❦︎

Lily não gostava muito de passar pelas masmorras, o frio e escuro transmitidos pelas paredes lhe trazendo más memórias. Ela arrepiou-se, uma aragem demasiado forte para um andar que se localizava debaixo de água passando por eles. Lily sentiu o braço de James nos seus ombros, e inclinou-se para o calor bem vindo do corpo dele, encostando a cabeça no ombro dele.

Foi assim que Severus Snape os encontrou.

Ele tencionava sair para uma reunião de comensais, e não esperava ver o par de monitores passando por ali. Ele se encheu de raiva, vendo Lily praticamente colada a James. Ele não percebia como a melhor amiga dele, o amor da sua vida e com quem ele ia casar, podia andar com alguém como Potter. Ele marchou até eles, reparando brevemente no olhar preocupado de Potter e no olhar surpreso e medroso de Lily. Assim que ele estava perto deles, ele tirou a varinha, apontando-a para a garganta de Lily.  
— Como se atreve, sua cadela! Como se atreve a andar com ele? Sua puta mal comida você vai casar comigo! Podes já nem falar comigo, podes chorar o quanto quiseres, mas no fim do dia quem vai foder você sou eu! — ele encostou a varinha ainda mais ao pescoço dela, e os olhos arregalados de Lily foi a última coisa que viu antes que um soco bem acentado lhe tirasse os sentidos.

James olhou com nojo para o corpo inanimado de Snape, resistindo ao impulso de lhe cuspir na cara. Snape estava claramente bêbado. James virou-se para Lily, que estava a olhar para o punho.  
— Lils? — chamou suavemente, pegando a mão dela na sua cuidadosamente e fazendo feitiços de cura, curando os ferimentos físicos que bater no Snape tinha causado nela. Quando terminou, ele olhou para Lily, e não resistiu ao impulso de a abraçar.  
Lily tremeu nos braços de James, só assimilando agora a magnitude de tudo o que tinha acontecido. Ela respirou fundo, tentando se recompor.  
— Lils? — James tentou outra vez. — Vamos sair daqui. Tenho uma coisa para te mostrar. — disse-lhe, e Lily não pode deixar de pensar no quanto ele tinha feito por ela. Ela acenou que sim, retirando-se do abraço e olhando uma última vez para o corpo de Snape antes de virar costas. James pegou-lhe na mão, guiando-a por passagens secretas e corredores, até chegarem ao destino, que, aparentemente, era a Torre da Astronomia. James conjurou um cobertor, pondo-o no chão e sentando-se, esticando a mão para Lily fazer o mesmo. Lily sentou-se ao lado dele, olhando para onde ele tinha apontado. Ela abriu a boca, surpresa. Um espetáculo de estrelas cadentes caía sobre Hogwarts, o brilho rapidamente se apagando e acendendo novamente, até a lua parecia mais brilhante perante aquele milagre da natureza.

James pegou no rádio que havia ali escondido, pegando na cassete da sua música favorita e metendo a tocar. Poucos segundos depois a música inundou a torre, e quando James voltou a olhar, a chuva de estrelas cadentes já estava quase no fim. Ele olhou para Lily, sentindo o coração apertar pela beleza dela, a luz prateada das estrelas e da lua refletida nos olhos verdes dela, os lábios parcialmente abertos de surpresa. Ela não poderia estar mais bonita. ( _O James do futuro descordaria. A Lily grávida era a forma mais bonita que James já tinha visto)_

_She always has a smile_  
_From morning to the night_  
_The perfect poster child_  
_That was once in my life_  
_A doll made out of glass_  
_All her friends think that she's great_  
_But I can see through it all_

Os primeiros acordes da música voltaram a tocar, e Lily olhou para ele questionadoramente. James levantou-se e estendeu a mão para ela novamente.  
— Dá-me a honra dests dança minha senhora? — Perguntou ele com voz pomposa, fazendo-a rir.  
—Seria o meu prazer senhor Potter.— respondeu ela, pegando-lhe na mão e usando-a para se levantar, caindo um pouco para cima dele. James apanhou-a, rindo um pouco. Eles puseram-se em posição e começaram a dançar, os acordes suaves da música guiando-os e atraindo-os. Eles não conseguiam parar de olhar um para o outro, presos na sua magnitude e química. Eles percebiam-se e estavam em sintonia, uma sintonia que não seria quebrada até que que um deles morresse.

_And she's about to break_  
_(Oh!) Remember last year when you told me_  
_To "Always stay here, never leave me"?_  
_The light from your eyes made it feel like_  
_We-e-e-e were dancing in the moonlight_  
_'Member last year when you told me_  
_That these will be lifelong stories?_  
_The light from your eyes made it feel like_  
_We-e-e-e were dancing in the moonlight_  
_Oh!_

Eles continuaram a dançar, tão hipnotizados um no outro que se um cometa caísse eles não se aperceberiam. A luz da lua e das estrelas caíam suavemente sobre eles, a luz etérea fazendo-os parecer anjos. Quem entrasse ali agora sentiria a conexão entre eles. Lily encostou a cabeça ao peito de James e fechou os olhos, aproveitando aquele momento de paz.

_Now she lost her way_  
_And she forgets to smile_  
_Never gets a break_  
_From this life in denial_  
_A doll made out of glass_  
_All her friends think that she's great_  
_But I can see through it all_  
_And she's about to break_  
_(Oh!) Remember last year when you told me_  
_To "Always stay here, never leave me"?_  
_The light from your eyes made it feel like_  
_We-e-e-e were dancing in the moonlight_  
_'Member last year when you told me_  
_That these will be lifelong stories?_  
_The light from your eyes made it feel like_  
_We-e-e-e were dancing in the moonlight_  
_Oh!_

James abraçou o pequeno corpo de Lily contra o seu. O amor que sentia por ela parecia que aumentava a cada segundo, cada vez mais difícil de conter, de ignorar. E quando Lily olhou para ele e sorriu, ele não conseguiu pensar em mais nada sem ser beijá-la. Os pequenos segundos antes de ela corresponder ao beijo foram os suficientes para ele entrar em pânico, mas quando ela correspondeu ele não poderia estar mais feliz.

_I-I-I miss those memories_  
_We used to share just you and me_  
_I remember last year when I told you_  
_I would always stay here, never leave you_  
_I told you the light in your eyes made it look like_  
_We-e-e-e were dancing in the moonlight_  
_Remember last year when you told me_  
_To "Always stay here, never leave me"?_  
_The light from your eyes made it feel like_  
_We-e-e-e were dancing in the moonlight_  
_Oh!_  
_Oh!_  
_You-ou-ou-ou were dancing in the moonlight_  
_And I-I-I-I was dancing in the moonlight_  
_You-ou-ou-ou were dancing in the moonlight_  
_And I-I-I-I was dancing in the moonlight_  
_Dancing in the moonlight_

A música terminou, mas eles continuaram na mesma posição por mais alguns segundos, as testas encostadas. James riu-se e inclinou-se para beijar a testa de Lily.  
— És espetacular Lils. — sussurrou-lhe, sentindo-se eufórico.  
— Isso quer dizer que na próxima saída para Hogsmeade levas-me num encontro? — respondeu-lhe Lily com um sorriso na cara. James beijou-a outra vez, respondendo que sim. Ele sentia-se eufórico, e sabia que teriam de voltar entretanto, mas por agora, estarem nos braços um do outro era tudo o que eles queriam e precisavam.

❦︎❦︎❦︎❦︎❦︎❦︎❦︎❦︎❦︎❦︎❦︎❦︎❦︎❦︎❦︎❦︎❦︎❦︎❦︎❦︎❦︎❦︎❦︎

_**𝙱𝙾𝙽𝚄𝚂** _

Harry acordou do seu pesadelo a chorar. Ele correu para o quarto dos seus pais, nas suas perninhas de 3 anos e quase caiu quando tropeçou na sua vassoura de brincar que estava no corredor. Ele chegou ao quarto dos pais, abrindo a porta e entrando. Ele subiu para a cama, metendo-se entre os pais. James acordou com o movimento e sorriu quando viu o filho mais velho.  
— Harry meu amor? — perguntou, vendo o filho mais velho deitar-se sobre o peito dele.  
—So'ho mau. — disse ele, fazendo beicinho. — Homem mau fez mamã guitar. — elaborou ele, fechando os pequenos olhos com força.  
James suspirou, sabendo que o filho se estava a referir àquela fatídica noite de Halloween onde eles tinham quase morrido se o medalhão que ele tinha ao peito tivesse impedido James de morrer. Ele rapidamente chamou ajuda e eles conseguiram salvar todos felizmente. Pettigrew tinha-se arrependido dos seus atos e chegado a tempo de impedir Voldemort de matar Lily.  
James abraçou o seu filho, agora adormecido e deu graças a todos terem sobrevivido. Pouco tempo depois ele também tinha adormecido.


End file.
